Dolls (A Hetalia Fanfic)
by ChocolateMoussetache
Summary: Arthur wakes up to realize it's his birthday. Instead of having a grand party, he goes to the nearest pub to celebrate. He never knew it would become more emotional than he expected.


Arthur's eyes were pried open by the light outside. He sat up then looked around. It was the same monochrome room. He had hoped that he would be transported to fantasy worlds with creatures beyond imagination, but he only woke up to a miserable and dull reality.

He shifted to his bedside drawer to grab his phone, checking all his notifications. Surprisingly, he had received quite a lot of messages which came from the different nations. They were greeting him a happy birthday, but he couldn't exactly believe it. They might be pranking him. He checked his calendar, and realized it was April 23, 2019.

"Oh," he muttered. He completely forgot that it was his birthday, but even if he knew about it, it wouldn't be that special. He had no time for celebrations, but he would appreciate it if you would notice it was his birthday.

He just sat there, staring at objects with boredom, and thinking about his plans for the day, until the phone in his hand started ringing. He answered the call, not even looking at the caller's name.

"Mon dieu, Britain! I have tried to call you countless times but you never answered me!"

"You bloody frog," he replied, immediately recognizing that it was France.

"Don't be so cranky, mon cher. It's your birthday!"

"Don't _mon cher_ me. It's my birthday and it had to start out by talking to this pile of rubbish. How lovely."

"How rude. You're wasting your birthday. It's already eleven in the morning. You only have thirteen hours to celebrate! Why not you come to my house and I'll treat you to some pastries, non?"

"I'll pass. I'll just go to the pub and have a few pints. Now leave me alone, wanker."

"You're so boring, Britain. But alright. If you need me to pick you up, I'll be there." He could feel Francis wink through the phone. He replied with a "Okay, now shut up, you utter twat," and ended the call.

Arthur felt delighted by all the greetings. He was okay with just those. Before, usually no one would even notice. However, he felt empty, almost burdened. He was missing something, someone. That someone would wake up at exactly midnight and walk to his room to greet him. That someone would keep him company all day. But, that someone had already slipped away from him.

He remembered that day vividly, like it was just yesterday. It was like he stopped living fruitfully after that day. It was the day where he lost his purpose along with all the efforts he put into achieving it. He had lost someone dear to him, and it was his fault.

He was only a child. He must have felt so alone before he was found by Arthur and was considered as his younger brother. He was so cheerful, but Arthur took that joy away. He was abused, until he couldn't stand it. He wanted freedom. And so that day occurred. He came with an army, while Arthur was by himself. Even when Arthur had the chance to pull the trigger, he didn't. He couldn't. He only fell to his knees, his tears mixing with the heavy rain.

The younger brother stood before the crying Arthur. He was on the muddy ground with his knees to his chest. He looked so small. This sight seemed familiar. But it was reversed- Arthur standing before him, holding out a caring hand. "Let's go, America!"

Arthur didn't feel like reminiscing further. All he wanted to do was drink and accept the solitude he deserved for being a bad brother. He vowed never to colonize another nation.

The brit left his massive house at noon, and quietly walked to the nearest pub.

The chimes jingled and the scent of liquor filled his nose as he opened the doors. There were very little people, and he didn't want to bother them. He took a seat facing the bartender.

"What would you like, sir?"

"Just a pint of beer, please." The glass came right away. The bartender noticed Arthur's solemn face, and decided to intervene.

"Rough day, eh?"

"Not exactly."

"Well, why'd you come here?"

"Celebrating my birthday."

"Alone? Man, I hope your day goes well from here." Arthur just laughed then took a swig from the pint.

It has been a few hours and he was just sitting, probably on his third pint. It was just him and the bartender left in the pub. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't brush off what happened between him and his brother. He wanted the thought to stop running in his mind. He was the Great Britain! Wars were normal, yet this one stuck with him.

As he drank more, the thoughts haunted him further. He just wanted to be happy, and he started to ponder on that invitation from Francis. He was a bit tipsy, but still aware of his actions.

For a moment, he became rather dizzy. It was probably the liquor. He recalled the gentle wind, the vast field, and the child in his arms. It was a comfortable silence as Arthur cradled him to sleep, his head buried in the kid's locks.

Yes, he did so much, even when he almost had nothing. The previous battles took so much from him, yet he accepted the responsibility of taking care of the 'New World'. England became broke, and used the child, many times. That's what caused his brother to leave him, making Arthur colder and more broken each day.

The flashbacks almost made him insane with frustration. Each time he would think, that event would come back, and stick to him like a leech. He was about to burst in fury, when the doors swung open.

The chimes ringed again and he immediately noticed the blonde cowlick, the shining blue eyes, and the intimidating brown jacket. In his hand he had a big eco bag, with something rather heavy inside. This was the worst time to see him.

"England, dude!" Oh no.

"What is it, America?" Arthur's voice croaked, filled with irritation at his fate.

"Bro, I was reminded by France that it was your birthday!"

"How did you know I was here?"

"Dude, I checked your house and you weren't there. And I figured that you would be in a pub. I was lucky to find you at the fifth one.

"Okay, now sod off," Arthur gestured for Alfred to leave him be.

"Hell nah! I don't want to see you alone!"

"You made me alone," he gulped the strong beer. Alfred's face softened.

"Look, I really hurt you in the past. But that was because you were taking advantage of me. I guess we're both at fault. I'm sorry for hurting you, Arthur, but I'll never apologize for being free."

"I understand. My apologies too, America. Now leave. I need to face my consequences." The Brit's face looked too dark.

"Still, I won't go. I'll keep you company." Arthur grunted.

"What's your problem, you nutter? I'm not in the mood so get lost."

"Your british slang is quite diverse. How did you make up with these words, dude?"

"You have the internet, ask that."

"But I also have the personification of Great Britain here. I can ask that."

Arthur lost it. "If you have no actual business with me, you might as well leave. Is it that hard to leave this bloke alone?"

"I do have business with you. I came here to return this." Alfred said as he brought out the object from the eco bag.

Arthur tensed since he clearly recognized the object in Alfred's hands. It was a toy set he had given his young brother, and it was custom made. He worked very hard to make this for America. The paint was chipped and the corners of the dollhouse were laden with dust, but it still brought out that nostalgia.

"Let me guess. You don't need me anymore, and so you'll return it," Britain tried to remain composed. He couldn't break down. He couldn't be seen as weak.

"No, dude. It's the opposite. Thank you so much. What you have done to me has changed me. That experience back then still haunts me, but I learned from it. Because of that event, I learned to fight for myself. That was the greatest lesson you have ever taught me." Alfred stared at Arthur, who's eyes gathered tears.

"After what happened, I pretended that you were a total stranger. I only focused on your negative traits, but you have also been so nice. You gave me this toy set, taught me manners, and y-you treated me l-like a brother. I never expected to be loved by anybody. But I felt loved when you noticed and cared."

"W-Wanker." The tears started to trickle down Arthur's face. Alfred let out a sad chuckle.

"I wanted to give this back because I don't want you to worry. I want you to be reminded that you were so kind. Even if you did so many bad things to me, you also gave me a chance to live my life fully. You gave me that push to start living a great life as America. Thank you for being so nice to me, Arthur." Alfred gave an apologetic smile as he saw his older brother crying buckets.

"And I don't want to forget my past. I don't want you to forget it too. We don't need to be so distant just because that happened. I would like for us to become best friends. I mean it. Please accept this," the american placed the set in his hands. Arthur held it tightly, his sobbing too uncontrollable.

Arthur gently placed the toy set on the table. Alfred became nervous at the possibility that Arthur might reject him and leave, but he only received a bone-crushing hug.

The cries were louder when Arthur placed his head on his brother's shoulder. Alfred was stunned, but soon enough he wrapped his arms around his brother, feeling the warmth, sharing the pain and joy, shedding quiet tears.

"Happy birthday, _brother_."

Arthur woke up with a burning headache. He was back at his room. Maybe France was able to take him and Alfred back. He noticed a paper beside him that said that Alfred was taken to his guest room and that the both were hilarious as he drove them back to the house. He glanced at the bright light seeping from the window and realized that it was the following day. He remembered the tears that were shed and the embrace they shared before he and his younger brother decided to get drunk out of their minds.

With a painful groan, he tried to reach for his phone, but couldn't because something heavy was in his hands. He looked down to see that toy set Alfred returned to him.

'Maybe I'll go back to sleep.' Arthur's eyes started to close, him drifting off to a slumber. His mouth formed into a smile, one that gave him hope for the days that will pass.

Hello! Thank you for reading my fanfic. Please note that all the characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya.

This is just a one-part story. Today, April 23, 2019 is actually Arthur's birthday. And so this is like his gift from me.

My good friend, Julia, helped me make the story. She was also my beta reader. Creds to her as well.

I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
